Our First Everything
by BlueShadowLady
Summary: This was their first everything, their first kiss, first date, first love. And now they'll be able to spend it all day together. What Allen doesn't know is how special this to Lenalee, considering that this was how her parents had their first date together. Let vanilla fill the afternoon.


**Me: Lol, One-shots were boring for me to make, so I just made this in little sections because it was first a song fic but the song didn't fit and well yeah... Oh and I brought in the cast! Say hello to Lavi, Allen, Kanda, and Lenalee!**

**Cast but Kanda: Hi!**

**Kanda: *Face is scrunched*Hi...**

**Me: *Give's him death-stare* Say hi nicely, baka.**

**Kanda: *Raises eyebrow* And why should I? **

**Me: *Grins evilly* *Takes his sword and hides it somewhere***

**Kanda: *realizes sword is missing* OH WHAT THE HELL!**

**Lavi: ...**

**Me: *grins devilishly* Lenalee**

**Lenalee: Shadow doesn't own -Man **

* * *

Lenalee patiently waited for Allen. She wore a knee length summer dress that had rainbow-colored flowers on it. It held onto her body firmly, and her curves showing off just right.

She had a wooden picnic-basket in her grasp in front of her. Her hair was tied into two twin pigtail because she liked her hair longer.

Today was a special day for the two exorcists because this was the first date. Lenalee being Lenalee, she planned everything out perfectly. Go to the town's park where most of the little kids play around and sing songs of different kinds. There, they would have a picnic and maybe, just maybe, swing on the swings.

After that adventure, they would head to the ice cream cart and get one ice cream cone for them to share. There, they would have a romantic walk on the beach only when the sun sets.

* * *

Allen was pacing his room, going to and fro. Not only was he in panic mode, but because of that, his mind was racing with mixed thoughts and feelings.

This is the first date he has ever gone to, and he wasn't sure if he was going to screw everything up. Lenalee was his first love, and probably the only one. And now he was sweating immensely, and his hand was running threw his albino-white hair.

Should he go? Or should he not?

Those were the only two questions that ran threw his head.

He had on his usual outfit, pants, white button-up shirt , gray vest, and a red ribbon tied around his neck in a bow.

Right now, he was what Kanda would call pathetic. He had to face the thoughts in his mind and go on the date with Lenalee, after all, he was the one that asked her out.

* * *

Lenalee started to flush when she saw Allen walking towards her from somewhere from the hallway. She has been blushing when she sees him ever since she discovered when she loved him. It was a miracle that he loved her to.

Now that they were together, Komui started making more Komurins just in case anything went wrong or if Allen made Lenalee cry tears of sadness. Komui would surely destroy the poor exorcist without a thought in mind. That's Komui for you.

Allen finally made it to her, and they both went to the park. It was bright, and the grass with green and soft when you sat on it.

You could hear the children's laughter and songs of joy. There was this one girl, she sat silently on the swings, watching everybody play but not playing with them herself. She seemed really shy, and Lenalee felt sad for the poor girl.

* * *

Allen seemed to notice, and he went to play with the little girl while Lenalee set up the picnic. Her stomach was fluttering with butterflies, and she could just fly away now.

This was the best day of her life. The birthdays, the day of being freed from the place that locked her down on a bed and never let her go home. Today, was truly the best day of her life, and she wanted to share it all with Allen.

Allen pushed the girl on the swing, and she went higher and higher. She herself kicked her feet from to and fro.

Allen was really good with kids, and there wasn't a day when he would be cheered up by their songs, or the joyful smiles that danced on their faces. He would always know that because of him, and all the other people that dedicate their lives into saving people, these children would still be alive, and would sing and dace to the tune.

"Allen! The picnic's ready!" shouted Lenalee. She was waving over to him and already had the food out.

* * *

The little girl stopped swinging and stopped smiling.

Allen stood there and watched as she silently starred at the kids dancing and laughing. Then, Allen got an idea.

"Hey, why don't I go help you ask if you could play with them," Allen asked, and kneed in front of her so he could get to her level. Her face perked up contently, and she nodded fast.

He smiled back and took her hand in his, and guided her to the other children.

The children ran circles around the girl and Allen as they walked closer to the group of playing children. The girl's eye were filled with curiosity and her lips were in the shape of an "O."

A group of girls that looked like the little girl's age were laughing, maybe by a joke someone told. Allen walked the little girl over to them, and they all looked at the girl.

A girl with chocolate-brown hair walked out from the group with a smile on her face," Hi, my name is Sora, what's yours?" she girl asked politely, holding out her hand and her smile grew wider.

The little girl starred at Sora's hand and looked at Sora, a smile slowly forming on her face," I'm- I'm Nakasukasa," Nakasukasa said weakly. She took Sora's hand with her own and was lead to the group of girls.

* * *

"Wait!" Nakasukasa exclaimed. She ran away from the girls just for a second and pulled on Allen's sleeve."Bye-bye," she muttered, a quick sadness filled her eyes before one of the girls called her name and her smile returned.

Allen smiled back and waved. Nakasukasa ran off with the girls and Allen walked to Lenalee. He sat down and Lenalee handed his favorite sandwich. He sat there contently eating the sandwich.

"Hey, I saw you play with the girl, and I couldn't help but notice how well you get along with children," Lenalee said, putting her head on Allen's shoulder. He stiffened for the first five seconds, but he got used to it. He himself could feel his cheeks burning red.

* * *

The sun started setting and they rushed to get everything packed into the small picnic basket. The farther the sun went down, the faster they rushed.

They finally had everything packed into the basket and they both headed to the ice-cream cart that always cruised the road at sunset.

"Hello, and what may I get for the young couple?" the ice-cream man asked. Lenalee blushed madly and Allen blushed half as bad as Lenalee. They ordered one ice-cream that was vanilla.

The ice-cream man winked at them and whispered to them," This one's on the house, have a good night you two." He winked again and went off on his merry way.

They both walked on the boardwalk, took off their shoes and went into the the beach. The sand was both hot and soft. It burned their feet, so they moved to the water-drenched sand that the waves hit slowly.

Lenalee has never had her first kiss, thanks to Komui. But today, she was going to do it the exact same way her mother did it to her father on their first date. This was exactly how she wanted her first date, the exact way her parents had it, a little self celebration just for them.

Lenalee took the ice-cream cone and kissed the top. At this time, Allen was all caught up on what she was doing, that he he barely had time to take in the sweet taste of vanilla on Lenalee's soft lips.

A spark lighted up both their souls, and it soon became deeper. Allen slowly wrapped his arms around Lenalee's waist and Lenalee wrapped her arms around his neck.

The sun slowly set, different colors of the rainbow brightened up the afternoon.

* * *

They both broke apart and panting. Lenalee giggled when Allen's face light of with dark red.

"Y'know, Allen. This is the best first everything I have ever had," Lenalee giggled, hugging Allen tightly. Allen lightly placed his hands on her back, and layed his chin in the crook of her neck.

"This is my best first everything to," he whispered into her ear, licking his lips to take in the extra vanilla

* * *

**Isn't everyone that was reading this like," I WANT THAT TO BE MY FIRST EVERYTHING!" That's how I was when I was writing this. **

**I do hope you loved this despite how short it was, but I thought that it was perfect.**

**Favorite&Review**

**BlueShadowLady~**


End file.
